Je changerais d'avis
thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|Original http://www.all-over-the-world.com/FrancoiseHardy/ly/index.html ;1966 (Paroles françaises:- Françoise Hardy) :1966(nufdek sesdekses) (Retra франçаисес:- Françoise Hardy) * parol - word ;Françaises paroles :Pisclex retra :日本語 訳 :English translation(unofficial) ;la vie n'est pas un seul garçon :La vi e ne pa un sol chico :人生は唯一人の男の子でも :Life is not a solo of boy ;un seul visage à aimer :un sol face a amar :愛も唯一つでなく :not a solo of face to love ;la vie n'est pas une seule passion :la vi e ne pa un sol passion :人生は唯一つの情熱が :life is not just one passion ;pour toujours, allumée :para tojur, iluminada :永遠に煌めいているのでもない :forever, shines ;il faut de tout pour faire un coeur :sa neces de toda per fe un cor :心を成すにはそれは必要で :it's necessary of all for make a heart ;et bien peu, pour le défaire :y bien pu, para se defeir :そして少しだけ、し始めるため :and a bit, to get do it ;mais pourtant devant toi, j'ai peur :ma todavia te devante, jav medo :けれどもあなたがまだ来る前から私は恐れている :but before you yet get going, I have afraid ;j'oublie les leçons d'hier :j olvidar las lessones d' ier :自分がやってきた過去を無に還してしまうことを :I lose those lessons of yesterday ;je changerais d'avis :j vavwa changer d' mente changeros - eo like soros, changeria - sp like podria :私は考えをかえるでしょう :I would change my mind ;ce qu'il faut penser :ce q sa deva pensar :それは考えておかずにはいられないこと :that is what must to think about ;au fond je sais, que le l'oublierais :a fund j sa, que la se olvidaria :奥底では自分がそれを忘れてしまうのだろうと知っていると :at deep I know, that I would forget that ;je changerais de vie :j changeria de vi :私は人生をかえるでしょう :I would change my life ;si tu le voulais :si tu le volaria :もしもあなたが望むなら :if you would like to ;au fond je sais, que je te suivrais :a fund j sa, que j te seguiria :奥底では自分はあなたについていくだろうと分かっています :at deep I know, that I would follow you ;je changerais d'amis :j changeria d' amies :私は友人もかえるでしょう :I would change my friends ;si tu y tenais :si tu quieria/volaria :if you would want to :もしあなたがそう欲するのであれば ;tout mon passé, je le quitterais :toda mia pasado, j se desistiria :すべての私の過去を、私は放棄するでしょう :all my past, I would abandon those ;si tu m'aimais aussi :si tu me amaria osi :もしもあなたも私を愛するのであれば :if you love me too ;je sais que je pourrais tout laisser :j sa q j poderia todo lezer :私は自分がすべてを置いていけると知っています :I know I could leave all behind ;et tout recommencer :y toda recomensar :そしてすべてがまた始まります :and all restart ;je changerais d'avis :j changeria d' mente :私は考えを変えるでしょう :I would change my mind ;et je me dirais que jusqu'à toi :y j me diria q decision de toi :そして自分に向かってあなた次第だと言うのです :and I say me it's up to you ;je m'étais trompée :j śi estaria mal :わたしは間違っていたのだろうと :I would had been wrong ;je changerais de vie :j changeria de vi :私は人生をかえるのでしょう :I would change my life ;sans me demander où je m'en vais :sin me demandar u j me en varia :自分にどこに行くのかと尋ねることなしに :without ask myself where I would going ;si tu m'emmenais :si tu me emmanaria :もしもあなたが私を手に掴んでいくというのなら :if you would be taking me in your hand ;s'il n'y avait qu'une chance :si sa avaria q una chance :もしもチャンスがあるなら :if there would be one chance ;une sur des milliers pour te garder :una sur de miles para te garder :それが数千の一でもあなたを守るためなら :one in thouthands to guard you ;moi je la prendrais :moi j la prenderia :自分はそれをとります :me, I would take that ;et tant pis si c'est fou :y tanta pis si ce fool :またもしもそれが愚かで酷でも :and all pis if it's fool ;j'aurais envie de tout avec toi :j seria envie de toda con toi :私はすべてにおきあなたと共にいることを望んでいるでしょう :I would to be envy being with you all ;si tu pouvais m'aimer :si tu poderia me amar :もしもあなたが私を愛すというなら :if you could love me